


Close your eyes next to me for a while

by Luna_Writes_Stuff



Category: History (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, M/M, please show history some more love TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Luna_Writes_Stuff
Summary: "Any time is good for me.. I'll hold your hand just to make you smile again."Or, two short sort of NSFW things that are Dokyun/Reader, where the gender of the reader isn't ever explicitly stated <3





	1. Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> **Written 06/09/17**   
> 

He fills your senses completely, both your bodies pressed up as close as physically possible as he kisses you hard, hard enough for you to forget anything else but him, but Dokyun, his entire being the only thing you could possibly think of at this moment.

The two of you are wrapped up in the safety of his dark room, and the wall is at your back, a strong and secure thing to hold you up while his hands roam over your body and find your hips, your shoulders, your chest – he’s always so polite with you in the daylight, full of chaste kisses and simple hand holding.

During the night is when he can become fully passionate, can unbridle his lust for you and show you what he’s really capable of.

His mouth is hot on your neck, sucking love bites into the skin as he moves down your body, fingers leaving their own love marks on the flesh of your thighs. Your legs end up hooked over his shoulders as his mouth goes to work on something of a different nature, sweet nothings and compliments flowing from his lips as easily as breathing in the intervals between.

He is a work of art in the moonlight from his window, the light glowing off his body, all hard lines and beautiful curves, skin sweaty from the rigors of love and lust. His breaths pant out into the air and get swallowed up by you due to your close proximity, and he grips the back of your neck in a deceptively gentle way, bracing himself and you as he crushes his lips to yours and pushes in.

It hurts in the most exquisite of ways, hurts in the only way love and lust can when intertwined together. His mouth rests on your collarbone, open and choking out a stream of compliments and assertions of his love for you. His arms are wrapped around you, protecting you, holding you as close to him as possible

He kept you wrapped up in those arms even after you were both spent, lips pressing feather-light kisses to whatever piece of your skin was closest to him, whispering declarations of love and admiration that sounded sweeter than any musical note he could hit.

Love and lust were both very similar emotions, and both very exhausting – you were lucky the two danced so effortlessly with one another when it came to you and Dokyun, how you could look at him one morning and want nothing more than to kiss him, and how there could be two different sides to that kiss based on which emotion was most prevalent.


	2. Before the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** _Blowjob_   
>  **Written 02/19/17**

The utility closet that the two of you are crammed into is small and dark, but it doesn’t bother either of you in the slightest. A sliver of light that leaks in around the door silhouettes Dokyun’s form, and you can vaguely see him grasping the doorknob with the hand not fisted in your hair. It wouldn’t be good if someone walked in on the two of you, after all.

Not when Dokyun was due on stage in fifteen minutes.

The fact that he had his hand on the doorknob didn’t really mean much – all it meant was it’d buy you enough time to get the both of you looking decent before he had to let them in. It was a thin security blanket that the two of you were more than willing to call acceptable.

“Come on, baby, we’ve got to hurry.” His voice is a harsh whisper, laced with lust and desire and barely audible over the hectic goings-on outside the door. His cock is already fully erect and dripping, hot and heavy between your lips when you shuffle forward the small distance to finally take him into your mouth.

You don’t have time to mess around or tease him, so you bob your head up and down his dick solely with one goal in mind. His fingers are threaded tightly through your hair - though they don’t do anything - and his head rocks back to rest against the door, adam’s apple bobbing harshly as he swallows.

You weren’t entirely sure how you’d ended up here, on your knees in a cramped closet that smelled of generic cleaning supplies with Dokyun, but you weren’t necessarily complaining.

Especially with the way he looked right now, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open ever so slightly as you continued to blow him. He was minutely shaking every so often, and you could taste his vaguely salty pre-come – he was clearly close already, your mouth and the chance anyone could find the two of you enough to get him there.

“Where the hell’s Dokyun? We’ve got ten minutes until we go on!” Kyungil’s deeper voice filters through the door easily, and you freeze and pull back as Dokyun’s large eyes snap open to lock with yours. You can tell he isn’t scared, just startled – Kyungil was probably one of the best people to find the two of you, but even so that didn’t mean that you  _wanted_  to get caught.

You both do your best not to move for ten seconds in tense silence before you decide that you really don’t have the time to wait around – you grasp his ass through his tight leather pants, pulling him forward to rewrap your lips around his cock as your fingers knead into the soft flesh. He lets out an appreciative sigh that sounds suspiciously like a held-back moan, hand gently pressing on the back of your head as you go down on him again.

It only takes a few more bobs of your head before he’s orgasming silently into your mouth, his hand tightening in your hair and mouth hanging open as he chokes back any possible sound. You swallow his come without any complaint – it doesn’t really taste like anything – slowly bobbing your head to milk him completely.

When he finally tugs on your hair to try and pull you off of him you comply, tucking him gingerly back into his pants and zipping him back up. As he helps you to your feet he swipes a thumb gingerly over the side of your mouth, a quick but sweet gesture as he tries to quietly turn the doorknob behind him.

The next bit is a blur, with the makeup and hairstylist noona’s scolding Dokyun for messing up what they’d previously done and Kyungil staring at the two you suspiciously wherever you went – Dokyun manages to sneak away again for a few seconds, one warm hand being placed on your shoulder as he leans in close and whispers his promises regarding the hotel room and after the concert, a more in depth adventure than what had happened in the cramped closet.

You can’t help grinning to yourself while you watch the backstage camera, quietly anticipating his promise.


End file.
